


痛並快樂著

by snacksnake



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 小寫DV（R18）壁尻和些微暴力描寫互相依賴且已經無法分離的雙子





	痛並快樂著

　　維吉爾卡在牆壁上了。  
　　但丁回到家就看到這樣的畫面，愣了半天也沒搞懂哥哥是怎麼玩成這樣。  
　　維吉爾的腰部卡在走廊與廚房的牆壁上，上半身在走廊，下半身在廚房。  
　　但丁在牆的兩邊前前後後的看著，幸好可以明顯地看到牆上的洞，因此確定他的哥哥還是完整的，不像恐怖片那樣從牆上長出來。  
　　雖然現在也差不多了。  
　　但丁看著他牆上標本似的哥哥，試著拉了拉，聽到維吉爾呼痛的聲音，停下手。  
　　「你是怎麼弄成這樣的？」但丁終於問。  
　　「我想是閻魔刀的錨點位子設置錯誤了。」維吉爾溫和地笑著，彷彿自己不是那個尷尬的卡在牆壁裡的人。  
　　「不能再用一次閻魔刀？」  
　　「我有想過，但是我怕在進入的瞬間我會被撕裂。」  
　　好吧，但丁把飲料罐子丟進廚房的垃圾桶，看了一眼維吉爾的下半身，又繞回走廊上。  
　　「把牆壁打破？」  
　　「我想也只能這樣了，希望鄰居不會介意我們突然的裝潢。」  
　　但丁點點頭，拉開褲子拉鍊，把陰莖塞進維吉爾口中，位子剛剛好。  
　　「唔？」  
　　維吉爾連忙用手按住但丁的腿，免得但丁一下子插太深。  
　　但丁雙手抱著維吉爾的頭，腰胯前前後後的搖動著，在兄長口中抽插起來。感覺到維吉爾逐漸緊縮的口腔，但丁笑了起來。  
　　「老哥，你聽過肉便器嗎？」  
　　「唔唔……」專注於舔拭口中陰莖的維吉爾，輕輕搖搖頭，含糊的應了一聲。  
　　「老哥這個樣子就是肉便器哦」但丁露出有點惡意的笑容，看著胯下的維吉爾。  
　　「不管是前面……」但丁用力將整根陰莖頂進維吉爾喉嚨裡，滿意的感覺到維吉爾喉嚨的收縮反應。  
　　「或是後面。」整根陰莖又退出到唇邊，但丁抓住維吉爾的頭髮，聽著兄長輕聲咳嗽，差不多等他緩過氣，又是一次頂到底的深喉。  
　　「都可以像廁所一樣的任人排泄。」但丁看著因為呼吸不順暢而翻著白眼的維吉爾，又狠狠的搗了幾下。  
　　「如果我在裡面灌滿精液，你會壞掉嗎？」但丁拔出已經完全勃起的陰莖時，維吉爾還吸吮著，在拔出時甚至聽到「啵」的聲音。  
　　但丁蹲下身去，拉起維吉爾的頭髮逼他看著自己。  
　　「你說呢？老哥？」他靠得很近，幾乎是貼著維吉爾的耳朵在說話。  
　　維吉爾終於緩過神，他的頭髮散亂，雙頰泛紅，眼神帶著情慾。  
　　他舔了一下但丁的嘴唇，露出微笑。  
　　「你不試試看嗎？」

 

　　　但丁脫下維吉爾那條做工精緻的西裝褲，底下沒穿內褲，兄長白晃晃的屁股露了出來，兩條腿只剩下白襪子和吊襪帶。  
　　女用的那種。  
　　但丁笑了，響亮的一巴掌拍在維吉爾的臀部上，他把手伸進吊帶下，搓揉著手感極佳的臀部，底下修長的腿緊繃著，帶出漂亮的肌肉線條。  
　　「你這婊子……」  
　　但丁抽出為維吉爾擴張的手指，上面沾滿了橄欖油，他將油亮亮的手指往維吉爾的襪子上抹了抹，就挺腰將陰莖頂進去。  
　　維吉爾的驚呼聲隔著牆壁幾乎聽不見，反正等等他就會叫的像被強姦一樣，但丁雙手掐住維吉爾精瘦的腰，開始抽插起來。  
　　看不見上半身又聽不見聲音讓但丁覺得自己像是在操一個情趣用品，一個專門為他的陰莖訂製的飛機杯。  
　　想到這點的但丁，興奮地狠狠將陰莖猛插到底，又整根抽出來只剩下頭部。  
　　維吉爾是一個驕傲的人，他不允許自己在任何方面屈居人下，唯獨性愛是例外。他會躺在但丁身下熟練的張開腿，讓對方進入那與他契合度極高的體內，彷彿他本來就是為了滿足但丁的性慾而存在。  
　　或許維吉爾以為自己的陰莖會插入某個大小姐的陰道中，而不是像現在挺立著冒水，還有一根來自雙胞胎兄弟的陰莖在幹他的屁眼。  
　　維吉爾的叫聲已經自牆壁的另外一邊穿透過來，他從來不吝嗇於自己的聲音，不論是自以為是和但丁說道理，還是在這種事情上。  
　　而但丁從來都覺得維吉爾很吵。  
　　他那種發號司令的態度、權威的身分、甚至是說話的方式，都讓但丁倒足胃口。  
　　但丁會回嘴到維吉爾說不出話，或是幹到他無力再呻吟。  
　　但是這個西裝革履又自以為是的兄長，卻每天騎在他的陰莖上，任胞弟的精液灌滿自己的口腔和腸道。  
　　但丁抬起維吉爾的一條腿壓到牆上，這樣更方便自己使力，穴口已經被操紅了，橄欖油在持續不斷的打擊下已經變的不透明，順著維吉爾的大腿內側留下。  
　　但丁有點可惜自己不會維吉爾的同行者，牆壁另一邊一定也很精采，維吉爾在高潮時會哭出來，那張高貴又矜持的臉會被快感所擊潰，變的低賤又下流，持續而強烈的快感會讓維吉爾哭叫著求饒。  
　　但丁從來不會停下，他喜歡看一表人才的維吉爾被他操的像個婊子，失神的躺在床上，肛門裡不斷流出精液，滴落到床單上。  
　　這可以讓他不平衡的感覺好過很多。

 

　　維吉爾隨著但丁的動作呻吟，和牆壁後響亮的肉體拍打聲呼應。  
　　本來被用來支撐上半身的閻魔刀已經掉在地上，維吉爾雙手撐在牆上試著維持自己的平衡，但是太難了，戴著手套的手不斷從牆壁上滑落。  
　　維吉爾還站在地上的一條腿發軟，無力的半曲著，隨著但丁的動作搖晃，膝蓋撞擊著牆壁。  
　　身後的人機械式的打樁，沒有一點想要滿足身前人的意思，每一次都是直進直出的抽插。快速又沉重的力道讓維吉爾的聲音破碎無力，他連吞嚥的時間都沒有，唾液從下巴滴到地上，砸出一個又一個小小的水坑。  
　　維吉爾痛苦的揚起頭大口呼吸著，這次真的是自己玩脫了──維吉爾的下半身已經沒有知覺了。他的腰部承受身體大半的重量，加上但丁掐著自己下腰的力道也太大，血液無法順暢的通過讓維吉爾的下半身呈現慘白的顏色。  
　　當維吉爾第一次要求但丁上他的時候，但丁還不敢真的動手，維吉爾小時候弱不禁風樣子還深植在他的腦海中，他甚至比對那些妓女還溫柔，結果造就了一場四不像的性愛，最後誰也沒射出來。  
　　維吉爾安撫的親了但丁的頭頂，為胞弟做了一次口交後便下床去清洗身體，留下這個縱橫夜晚的男人獨自品嘗敗果，但丁不服氣，補足片子後晚上又操了一次他老哥。  
　　這次感覺終於對了，兩人做了個爽，維吉爾直到隔天早上都還有點恍神，但丁興沖沖的抱著維吉爾又來了一次，像隻剛學會新把戲，急著要炫耀的小狗。  
　　小狗學會了把戲，主人就開始找新把戲。  
　　而維吉爾的新把戲多到但丁忍不住想這人腦中到底有多少黃色廢料。  
　　維吉爾對但丁太了解了，儘管他是被但丁的陰莖釘在床上，放聲浪叫的那個，但這依然不能阻止他的控制欲。  
　　維吉爾喜歡一切都在他的控制下，他看著但丁在他的精心設計下瘋狂，像隻失控野獸似的低吼著挺動腰、手指在腰上留下掐痕、肩膀上布滿咬痕。  
　　維吉爾了解但丁，也了解天使與惡魔，他逼出但丁的惡魔，也知道怎麼誘出他的天使。  
　　性事後的但丁抱著維吉爾，他不會道歉，但是會乖的像隻小狗，輕蹭著兄長的頸子，舔過那些傷痕。  
　　直到下一次。  
　　惡魔化後的但丁越來越無法控制他自己的破壞慾，在維吉爾幫他處理掉第三個死在床上的妓女後他就知道不能再這樣下去，所以當他看到維吉爾在他面前脫下衣服時，他毫不猶豫的就撲了上去。。  
　　但丁從來都只是把他當作發洩性慾的工具，維吉爾知道這點，而他也善加利用這一點。  
　　他們頭幾次的性愛是但丁最溫柔的幾次，第一次的尷尬摸索、第二次的意氣風發。他會親吻維吉爾，摸索著這具陌生的身體，像對女人似的輕柔。當但丁發現男性拿非利的身體可以承受超乎常人的痛苦時，他便不再憐惜。  
　　蒙德斯死後，惡魔大量減少，但丁滿腔的精力與憤怒無處發洩，便全部讓維吉爾來承受，而在維吉爾的引導下，但丁在性愛上益發的暴力，有時甚至只是但丁單方面的對維吉爾施暴，連性愛都稱不上。  
　　維吉爾越痛苦，越能給他帶來更多快感。  
　　而且但丁知道，維吉爾不會拒絕他的要求，就像他也不會拒絕維吉爾的要求一樣。

 

　　那面牆最終如維吉爾所猜測的塌了，但至少不是被撞塌，而是但丁打穿的。  
　　維吉爾隨著牆壁的碎片摔到走廊上，他看向已經沒有知覺的下半身，一面驚訝於吊帶襪看起來依然完好，一面試著動了動腳趾。  
　　還能動，證明但丁沒有操壞自己的脊椎，這是好事，他還挺喜歡這雙腿的。  
　　正想著，一隻手抓住他的腳，將他拖進廚房裡。  
　　維吉爾的頭髮被粗暴地抓住，把他按在了沾滿白濁的陰莖上。  
　　雄腥味竄進鼻腔，維吉爾下意識的反胃，但丁趁著維吉爾開口的瞬間，將陰莖頂了進去。  
　　但丁又頂太深了。維吉爾想，但這次他沒有力氣擋住但丁了。可愛的弟弟正揪著他的頭髮為自己口交，精悍的腰身也瘋狂的頂著。  
　　維吉爾試著違背本能的張開喉嚨，讓但丁可以更舒服的操進來，並將嘴開到最大避免牙齒嗑到弟弟的陰莖。  
　　但丁低吼一聲用力將維吉爾的頭按在胯下，陰莖也達到了前所未有的深度，維吉爾幾乎窒息，本能收縮的咽喉給予了最後的刺激，但丁的陰莖跳動幾下後射出來了。  
　　維吉爾在幾秒鐘後感覺到了不對勁，但丁的陰莖仍然在射精，略涼的精液滑下食道，落到胃裡。  
　　開始膨脹的胃袋讓維吉爾驚慌起來。但丁的精液又多又濃，一陣一陣的射進食道中。維吉爾試著推開但丁，但是胞弟的力量遠比自己大上許多，濃密的陰毛甚至戳進了鼻子裡。  
　　胃袋終於再也裝不下這些美食，精液從嘴角溢出，滴落在維吉爾腿邊，但丁才將陰莖抽出去。  
　　維吉爾再次摔倒在地上，一擁而入的空氣讓他嗆咳起來。維吉爾泛著淚的眼角看到但丁靠過來，還沒來的急緩過氣，沉重又猛烈的一拳就砸在腹部上。  
　　「噁……」  
　　柔軟的腹部紮紮實實的承受了這一拳，胃袋在刺激下劇烈收縮，精液全都被吐了出來，精液混著胃酸的味道又讓維吉爾即便已經吐光了還是乾嘔個不停。  
　　「喜歡我的味道嗎？兄長。」但丁抓住維吉爾的頭髮，把他丟到餐桌上，花瓶被撞落，桌巾也亂成一團。  
　　「但丁……」維吉爾看著靠過來的胞弟，恐懼的神色出現在臉上。  
　　但丁已經惡魔化了，雙眼血紅，嘴角掛著殘忍的笑容，腿間勃發的凶器一跳一跳，猙獰又可怕。  
　　左胸的刺痛提醒了他，維吉爾一翻身就要跑，但是痠軟的下半身讓他無法如願，但丁輕易的壓制住了狼狽的兄長，撕碎上半身的衣服。  
　　白皙完美的身體加劇了但丁殘虐的慾望，他的目光細細的掃過那具身體，胸膛、乳頭、腹肌、陰莖，這具永遠以一副西裝筆挺模樣出現在眾人面前的天之驕子的身體，只有他能看到脫去一切之後的模樣。  
　　這是他的。  
　　但丁握住維吉爾纖長漂亮的的一隻手，湊到唇邊輕輕吻著，然後在維吉爾不可置信的目光下，將那隻手捏碎。  
　　維吉爾將手抱在胸前，張大的口中只有劇烈的喘息，一個聲音都發不出來，直到但丁將陰莖再次塞進維吉爾的體內，才有低低的嗚咽聲傳出。  
　　桌子吱呀的搖晃著，但丁依然像在操玩具似的一個勁的把陰莖往維吉爾體內捅，維吉爾的身體因為恐懼與疼痛而緊縮著，帶給了施暴者更強烈的快感。  
　　維吉爾的聲音已經聽不出是快感還是痛苦，他無意識的呻吟著，粗大的粉色陰莖在肚皮上點著，透明的前液在上面沾出一片濕濡。  
　　但丁的動作也加速到了極限，連綿的拍打聲像警鐘似的提醒這個男人即將要高潮了。  
　　維吉爾的呻吟已經失控了，雜亂無章的聲音充斥整個廚房，他癡迷的看著惡魔化的但丁，伸手撫摸著弟弟的臉頰。  
　　突然，但丁的雙手用力掐住維吉爾的脖子，滿室的歡愉聲戛然而止。  
　　「這就是你要的嗎？維吉爾。」但丁低吼著，燃燒著火焰的空洞雙眼瞪著已經冒出血絲的藍灰色雙眼。  
　　「像個婊子似的在你的垃圾弟弟身下渴求精液？」維吉爾的臉脹紅了，鮮紅的舌頭微微吐出，完好的那隻手無力的在但丁身上抓著。  
　　「這就是你要的嗎？」但丁的眼中是一團火，快感在缺氧下被無限放大，每一次的衝撞都像是幾百、幾千次的濃縮，維吉爾雙眼上翻，黑暗盤據了他的眼，他的身體在地獄烈火中燃燒殆盡，最後的審判即將到來。  
　　但丁在最後一刻鬆開手，與維吉爾一同達到高潮，天堂的白光同時炸開在兩人眼前，愛慾的種子灑進溫暖的腸道，爭先恐後的往更火熱的地方前進，在維吉爾平坦的肚皮底下撐出一小塊天地。  
　　惡魔化的拿非利終於停止了射精，並變回人類的樣子。鼓脹的感覺不好受，維吉爾一隻手放在肚皮上，試著減緩不舒服的感覺，另一方面，他又恍恍惚惚的想得把這個記進筆記本裡才是。  
　　年長的拿非利雙眼半闔，帶著淚珠的睫毛發顫，身體還在輕微的抽搐。  
　　但丁抹掉維吉爾臉上的精液，感覺到兄長體內的精液從他痿下去的陰莖邊流過，滴滴答答的流了滿地，他帶著複雜的表情看著他的兄長。  
　　

　　維吉爾從床上醒來的時候已經是傍晚，但丁從背後環抱住自己，兩人的右手鬆鬆的交扣著。  
　　但丁似乎幫自己清理過了，這有點讓維吉爾意外。赤裸的身體是乾爽的，接觸棉被和床單的感覺過分舒服，維吉爾的腦袋還有點昏沉，喉嚨乾的發疼，他迷迷糊糊地想喝杯水再回來睡。  
　　右手剛在對方掌心滑動，但丁的手指便輕輕收緊，維吉爾還沒對但丁這個小動作感到可愛又溫暖，一陣強烈的刺痛就潰散了他所有的意志。  
　　「嘶！」  
　　但丁被兄長呼痛的抽氣聲驚醒，慌亂的鬆開右手，卻又不安的抱緊維吉爾的身體，直到懷裡的身體終於放鬆下來。  
　　維吉爾回過頭，看到但丁那張漂亮的臉，忍不住湊上前去親吻。  
　　「我愛你，弟弟。」  
　　  
　　

 

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 在小寫的DLC裡表現出了維吉爾的自卑，我就想來寫看看但丁的自卑  
> 喜歡小寫裡的有病哥哥（人家才沒有）


End file.
